The invention relates to a coaxial angular connector for installation on a printed circuit board with at least two coaxial contacts which, on the one hand have a plug connection end and, on the other, a terminal end for attachment and contacting in printed circuit boreholes, the coaxial contacts being disposed in an electrically conductive housing assembled from two subshells or half shells, the neutral wires of the coaxial contacts, insulated electrically against the subshells, being led through recesses in the interior of the subshells and a wall being provided between the neutral wires, which shields the latter electrically from one another.
Such angular connectors are used for the plug-in type of connection between a coaxial multipin connector and a printed circuit board. Optionally, several of the modular angular connectors are disposed sequentially in an insulated housing on the printed circuit board. At the same time, it must be ensured that there is satisfactory shielding of the coaxial contacts, that is, of their neutral wires with respect to one another within the housing block. Moreover, the modular angular connectors should have as small and as space-saving a construction as possible.
From the EP 0 613 215 A1, coaxial angular connectors are known, which have a modular housing block assembled from two subshells, in which the neutral wires of the coaxial contacts are shielded from one another within the block by a wall or wall parts. In the case of this arrangement, which is satisfactory by and large, the shielding wall is formed by two superimposed subwalls of each half shell. At the same time, however, there is a gap--even though it is only a narrow gap--at the point of separation or at the jointing place between adjacent neutral wires, so that the high-frequency shielding between the two neutral wires is interrupted and cannot be regarded as optimum and adequate for all applications.